


Mycroft And A Baby

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlock Holmes only mentioned, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title implies this is about the one day in which Mycroft is left to tend for a baby. It doesn't end well but the full account is complied here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft And A Baby

Babies are completely unreasonable creatures. Mycroft thought for the thirty-fifth time that morning. Why did Anthea have to take that secret mission in Dubai and insist he personally take care of their baby when a nanny would do a much better job, he didn’t know. Mycroft made himself a note to investigate and find out the truth later when he didn’t have a screaming little beast in his ear. With a sigh Mycroft returns his full attention to the baby in the crib below him screaming out his needs to the world. The baby seems to put its hand in its mouth a lot perhaps that signifies its need for food. Just woke up and has not eaten for hours. His logical conclusion reached, Mycroft picks up the baby making sure its head is supported sufficiently and it rests at a 45 degree angle. The baby seems to enjoy the 45 degree angel the best, it gave a slight scowl at 40.

Mycroft warms a bottle to exactly 95 degrees and does his best to ignore the screams. He picks the baby again and begins to led it suck the milk from the bottle. The focus it gave to the bottle was admirable. If only it could apply that same focus to being quiet. “You know, screaming in the long run won’t get you very far in life.” The baby actually looks up at him as he speaks. “If you scream all it does is agitate everyone so that the only thing you receive is punishment, but if you smile and phrase it in a way thats soft people, are more willingly to give you things, if you master those skills and become good enough they’ll unwittingly give you the world.” The baby shakes it’s-no her head and smiles up at him while reaching for his face. Mycroft nods approvingly. “Good.Your listening and trying to use your natural cuteness to gain forgiveness for the pain you caused my ears earlier.” 

The baby babbles content to play with Mycrofts hand and it was peaceful for a moment. “Your attempts of forgiveness are not working....Just for your information.” Mycroft said to the baby but she gave him the baby equivalent of a smirk. Mycroft sighs and puts the bottle on the table in order to give the baby another hand to play with. For a moment there is peace and Mycroft is almost fond of the baby but only for a moment. Because soon the baby screams again. Mycroft has to attempt to decipher what the baby’s screams mean once more. “It seemed we were making so much improvement.” Mycroft words are dripping with sarcasm as he holds up the baby to get a better look at its movements and starts going through the check list of her needs. Sleep. Recently woke up so not sleep. Food. Just fed so no. Diapers. No thats fine. Bored? Possible. Mycroft put the baby on his knee and began bouncing her. That successfully solved the problem and she began giggling again. With a sigh Mycroft asks the baby “Please don’t keep up this habit of getting easily bored. I already have one adult baby, I’d rather not have to deal with another.” The image of two Sherlocks causes Mycroft to shiver and also makes him wonder what a Sherlock babysitting sherlock would look like. Before that thought can go anywhere the baby protests its ride stopping.  
The baby’s is more focused on enjoying the act of bouncing the any thing Mycroft is doing, so he takes this opportunity to pull out his phone and check on how the world is dealing without his presence. Making a conscious effort to keep his knee moving, and began to access the updates from the day. So there was another revolt in Korea because of the elections and the new secret tech--- “Gah!” Suddenly tiny hands were wrapping around the phone. The baby found a new toy. Mycroft held his phone far out of the babies reach. “Baby that is not something you can play with.” The baby rolls in a tiny tantrum screaming that its been denied a toy. Just like Sherlock when he’s denied things he views as his, this realization made Mycroft even more displeased and he broke. “Viviane Holmes!” Viviane stops shouting and just looks pathetically sad. “This phone holds enough information that with one careless swipe could start a world war so you can’t have it.” Unconsciously Myrcoft had brought his phone almost within the baby’s reach and she gleefully began to reach for it again. With the biggest sigh, that had escaped his mouth that day Mycroft locks his phone and sets it down out of her reach. “All right. I won’t work and we’ll go find you a toy that won’t destroy society as we know it.” The baby pouts but isn’t crying so it could be worse. Eventually Mycroft pleases her with an old phone and a castle play set. Mycroft sits on the couch next to her giving her several tips on how to properly invade none of which she listens to but seems to appreciate nonetheless.  
Eventually though her head starts to droop and Mycroft picks her up. “ruuu.” She says quietly protesting being taken from her toys. “Come now, Viviane. Time for bed.” Mycroft let Viviane lie on his chest and she began to show signs of sleep. Carefully as he could Mycroft attempts to move but every movement upsets Viviane and he’d rather not have her crying again. So he repositions himself on the couch so they were both more comfortable and waits.

That Evening  
Anthea had not expected to come home to this. She expected the house to be damaged or on fire but not to see it very intact and her family sleeping on the couch. Anthea took a picture for future reference and the sound of the click woke at least Mycroft up. “Oh, Welcome home Darling.” Mycroft says in a sleepy voice Anthea has never heard him use. He quickly begins to collect himself. “What time is it? I have an appointment at Downing Street this evening.” Anthea smiles and pulls out her phone. “It can wait till tomorrow.” Mycroft successfully sits up and replies. “No its important---” Anthea sits in the now empty place on the couch and begins patting Viviane’s head. “It can wait.” For once, Mycroft gives up on the attempt to work and lies back on the couch, his head finding its way onto Anthea’s shoulder. Anthea smiles and wishes these rare moments of peace could last a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. I had alot of fun writing it. Any notes or comments are welcome.


End file.
